Jingle Bombs!
by Annell Ivanov
Summary: Chap.3 - Mientras Sora y Riku se dedicaban a practicar algunos... pasos de baile, Axel y Zexion llegan con motivo de su trabajo navideño en medio del verano. ¡Huye, Sora! AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

-- Um... Zexy...

-- ¿Qué quieres, Demyx?

-- ¿Qué es la Navidad?

Zexion despegó los ojos de su libro y miró a Demyx a los ojos, preguntándose si había ido a Halloween Town demasiado tiempo, o si a caso tantas galletas le habían afectado directamente a su materia gris.

-- Una celebración meramente comercial en la que los niños aprovechan y piden nuestro videojuego con la excusa de que se han portado bien, y los vendedores aprovechan y nos suben el precio con la excusa de que ya casi estamos descatalogados ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Demyx esbozó una enorme, reluciente y azucarada sonrisa. En ese momento fue cuando Zexion se dio cuenta de que, otra vez, Demyx había tenido uno de sus momentos de lucidez. Y eso no era bueno, tomando en cuenta que en el último momento de lucidez de Demyx, todos los miembros de la Organización XIII, menos Larxene (que ejercía el papel de Ingeniero en Audiovisuales) y el propio Demyx, habían terminado bailando Macho macho men y vistiendo solo tangas con mensajes tan púdicos como _The hottie guy_, _I'm Zexy, not emo_, _Mansex the boss_, _I'm your doggy_ o _Wanna play with me?_ entre otros. (**NA: **Adivinen para quién iba cada uno XD).

Por el bien de la Organización XIII, del Kingdom Hearts y, sobre todo de su estabilidad mental, Zexion decidió que debía convencer a Demyx de forma sutil que celebrar la Navidad no era una buena idea.

-- Dem-Dem...-- le susurró en tono confidencial mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Demyx--, ¿cómo te lo digo de forma suave?... ¡¡NO!!

-- Pero...

-- ¡Pero nada!

-- ¡IRÉ A DECÍRSELO A XEMNY!

Zexion sonrió, confiando en el sentido común de su líder. Todos conocían los momentos de lucidez de Demyx, y nadie querría repetir algo tan patético como la escena del tanga que, por cierto, estaba grabada. Maldita Larxene...

-- Muy bien-- dijo antes de devolver la mirada a su libro.

Demyx se puso de pie y salió de la estancia echando humo por los oídos. El resto del día transcurrió de forma tranquila para Zexion, sin rastro de Demyx ni de sus ideas locas. A la hora de la cena, Zexion estaba totalmente convencido de que Xemnas ya habría puesto en su lugar a Demyx, sacándole de su cabeza de pez (tanta agua no podía ser buena, definitivamente) esas ideas de la Navidad.

Al regresar de la cena, preparada por Marluxia, Zexion volvió a aposentarse en su sofá a leer. Ronroneó pensando en las ventajas de tener un líder con la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros. Por eso, cuando Axel llegó para ver la tele y le dijo que Xemnas quería verlo, Zexion supo en seguida que era para comentarle la ocurrencia de Demyx.

Sin embargo, Demyx aun no había aparecido por ahí con cara de enfurruñado, como solía hacer cuando algo no le salía.

Llegó a la habitación de Xemnas. Zexion llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y enseguida le abrió un despeinado Xemnas con la túnica arrugada a medio poner, las mejillas encendidas y la respiración agitada. Apoyado contra su pecho, con la túnica totalmente abierta, las mejillas igual de rojas y puede que la respiración aun más agitada... Estaba Demyx.

-- O.O...

-- Zexion... Celebraremos la Navidad, y que no se hable más-- fue lo único que dijo Xemnas antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al pobre Zexion.

-- HIJO DE P... ERO SI ESTAMOS EN PRIMAVERA!!

--

Ooooh, jingle bombs, jingle bombs, I think I got screwed...!

--

Bien, fic estúpido en uno de MIS momentos de lucidez. Que lo continúe o no depende de la cantidad de personas que quieran asesinarme por esto.

Por si quedaba alguna duda, "the hottie guy" es para Axel, "I'm Zexy, not emo", para Zexion, "Mansex the boss" para Xemnas, "I'm your doggy" para Saïx y "Wanna play with me?" para Luxord.

Kissus!


	2. Chapter 2

Saïx experimentó un remalzo de pánico tras escuchar el relato de Zexion. Sin embargo, el epicentro de dicho pavor no estaba en el tono lúgubre que el número VI usaba para recitar su informe; no estaba en el hecho que el hiperactivo e hiperidiota (pero indudablemente hiperlindo) Demyx hubiese tenido otro Momento de Lucidez; tampoco estaba en el simple y llano hecho de que iban a celebrar la Navidad (fiesta tradicionalmente invernal en el hemisferio norte de todos los planetas redondos y con leyes de la lógica similares a la tierra) en primavera (estación del año comprendida entre los meses de Febrero, Abril y Mayo en el hemisferio norte de todos los planetas redondos y con leyes de la lógica similares a la tierra).

El verdadero horror estaba en los cuernos de reno color castaño oscuro, pegados a una diadema del mismo color, y el arnés de perro que Zexion le estaba tendiendo.

-- ¿Qué...?

-- Lo siento-- el murmullo de Zexion solo lamentaba no poder matarlo si no aceptaba el arnés y los cuernos--. Pero Xemnas ha sido claro. Debemos empezar ya... Y el manager de Rodolfo Reno ha dicho que no estará disponible hasta dentro de dos meses...

El cuerpo de Saïx estaba siendo sacudido por unos violentos temblores, que aumentaban a medida que miraba a Zexion a los ojos, pero éste actuaba como si no se diera cuenta. No iba a ceder en ese asunto, pues Saïx era el más animal de todos los miembros de la Organización XII... Además, si fue capaz de ponerse el tanga de "I'm your doggy"... ¿¡Qué carajos le importaba ponerse una maldita diadema de cuernos y un arnés!? ¡¿Y cómo iba a reaccionar cuando Zexion le dijera que tenía que ponerse la narin de plástico roja?!

-- ¡¡TÚ, EMO DE MIERDA!! ¿¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR QUE YO ME PONDRÉ ALGO TAN DEGRADANTE COMO UN ARNÉS DE PERRO Y UNOS CUERNOS DE RENO!?

-- ¬¬ Saïx, cálmate...

-- ¡¡SOY UN LOBO, ¿LO ENTIENDES?! ¡¡UN MALDITO LOBO!! ¡¡LOS LOBOS NO LLEVAMOS ARNÉS!! ¡¡SOMOS ANIMALES SALVAJES Y LIBRES SIN MÁS DUEÑO QUE NUESTRO INSTINTO CON...!!

Zexion, cansado, se dio un suave masaje en la sien. Sí, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que había esperado. La exasperación empezaba a hacer mella en su paciencia mientras Saïx seguía gritando como poseso. Chasqueó los dedos y Saïx cayó al suelo, desmayado. Detrás del cuerpo del _lobo salvaje y libre _estaba Xaldín.

-- Gracias...-- susurró Zexion.

El rastafari giró la muñeca de la mano con la que había golpeado a Saïx y asintió.

-- De nada. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-- Tenemos que buscar un maldito reno y un maldito Santa Claus. Voy con Axel, tal vez a él se le ocurra algo.

-- ¿Y qué hago con...?-- Xaldín desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo tirado de Saïx, para después devolverlos rápidamente hacia el único ojo visible de Zexion.

-- Haz lo que quieras con él, como si lo llevas a un zoológico.

Los ojos de Xaldín brillaron de emoción.

-- ¿Lo que quiera?

-- ... Bueno, no. Te prohibo expresamente violarlo o tener cualquier tipo de acercamiento sexual hacia su persona.

-- ... Emo amargado...

-- ¬¬

Con Axel la cosa tampoco parecía ir a mejor. Estaba hablando con alguien al teléfono, en tono no muy amigable.

-- ¿¡Qué quiere decir con que Santa Claus está de baja!? ¡¿Por una hernia discal?! ¿¡Eso existe!? ¡¡Dios, qué gentuza!!-- tras un par de insultos más, Axel colgó el teléfono y miró mal a Zexion-- Nada, Santa Claus tiene una hernia discal... Eso le pasa por imbécil. ¿A qué estúpido se le ocurre llevar todos los regalos del mundo en un saco a la espalda?

Zexion se sentó delante de él y repasó la lista.

-- Pues tendremos que conseguirnos a un Santa Claus que no sea Jack, y un Rodolfo... capaz de ponerse esto-- añadió, al tiempo que le enseñaba a Axel los cuernos de reno que habían colapsado a Saïx.

Axel sonrió.

-- Creo que le quedarían bien a Roxas...

Zexion miró el póster-montaje que Larxene le había regalado a Axel por su cumpleaños, en el que salía Roxas tapado en la intimidad únicamente por una keyblade estratégicamente colocada. El pelo rubio no quedaba muy bien para un reno.

-- No... necesitamos alguien de pelo blanco y alguien castaño...

Para Axel fue tan claro como si Zexion hubiese gritado sus nombres. Riku y Sora. El único detallito era que la idea de Axel incluía un traje de cuero rojo ceñido, un látigo, un collar de pinchos y la desnudez de Sora.

-- Vamos a Destiny Islands, Zexy...


	3. Chapter 3

Riku guió suavemente las manos de Sora, cogiéndolas por las muñecas. Él mismo se colocó detrás para tener más libertad de movimiento. Sora comprendió el movimiento después de repetirlo pocas veces, por lo que Riku, sin dejar de guiarlo, empezó a mover sus brazos con mayor velocida.

– Muy bien... –aprobó mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Sora sonrió levemente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo–. Sigue moviéndote...

– Pero Riku...

– Shh, tranquilo... No te detengas, y mueve también las piernas como te enseñé antes...

Kairi se llevó la mano a la boca, intentando ahogar un sollozo. Llevaba casi un minuto detrás de la puerta, escuchándolo todo. Se sintió traicionada, dolida y, sobre todo, enfadada. Pero al escuchar lo siguiente, sintió que era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

– Au...– era un quejido de Riku, bajo y ronco.

– ¡Lo siento!-- jadeó Sora– ¿Te he hecho daño?

– Limítate a seguir...

Kairi bajó las manos, apretándolas en puño. Con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos, se armó de valor y entró en la habitación.

– ¡¿PERO QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?!– gritó

– OO!

– o.oU Estoy enseñándole a Sora... a... bailar el Caramelldansen...

– ... ¬¬... ¿Nada de yaoi?

Sora y Riku negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Y el quejido?...

– Pisé a Riku...

– ... ¬¬ váyanse a la mierda.

Con un portazo, Kairi salió de la habitación.

– ..U ¿Hemos hecho algo malo?– preguntó Sora

– Naaah. Déjala, ahora se pondrá a ver fan-arts yaoi de nosotros en DeviantArt y volverá a la normalidad. A no ser que se ponga con el Akuroku...

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entró... Bueno, entró alguien de pelo rojo, sí. Pero no era precisamente Kairi. Como invocado, Axel apareció en el umbral de la puerta, delante de Zexion.

– ¡Hola, Axel!– saludó Sora– ¿Te unes a bailar el Caramelldansen?

Axel lo miró con interés mal disimulado.

– ¿Es el Speedy Cake Remix?

– Síp

– ¡Vale! :3

Zexion sacó su Lexicon y con esa delicadeza de la que suele hacer gala en los momentos de máximo estrés, golpeó a Axel.

– Concéntrate, inútil– ladró.

– ¡Ah!– gritó Riku mientras señalaba a Zexion con el dedo índice.

Sora y Axel lo miraron cunfundidos.

– ¿Lo conoces?– preguntó Sora.

– ¡Sí! ¡Se puso a hacer cosplay de ti y quiso ligar conmigo!

– ¬¬ Suficientes estupideces por hoy– dijo Zexion–. ¡Axel!

El pelirrojo se puso en posición de firmes con la mano completamente tiesa sobre su frente.

– ¡Señor, sí, señor!– y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cogió a Riku por un brazo y lo llevó al extremo más alejado de la habitación.

Empezó a susurrarle cosas al oído. Sora miraba con curiosidad alternativamente a Zexion y a Riku, mientras el primero se apoyaba en la pared de brazos cruzados y el segundo iba poniendo cara de... de... de pervertido, sí. Asombrado, Sora examinó la mutación de los gestos de Riku a medida que Axel le susurraba cosas que, a juzgar por las expresiones, no debían ser muy inocentes.

Sobre todo cuando Riku dio un respingo y se puso rojo. Axel se separó un momento y contempló el rostro de Riku con evidente agrado.

– Y entonces tú...– continuó mientras se volvía a inclinar sobre el albino.

Sora solo captó palabas sueltas como "cuero", "rojo", "renos" y "nieve". Nada acorde con las Islas y mucho menos con... verano. Al fin, Riku sonrió y asintió.

Axel hizo un gesto de complicidad levantando los dedos pulgares y después se dirigió a Zexion.

– Te toca, Zexy.

Sora se giró a tiempo para ver cómo Zexion se abalanzaba sobre él, con Lexicon levantado por encima de su cabeza. Lo golpeó de forma contundente, dejándolo totalmente aturdido. Fue consciente de que entre Riku y Axel lo cargaban y lo llevaban a otra parte. Después, cuando empezó a notar que le quitaban la ropa, prefirió desmayarse del todo.


End file.
